The invention relates to radiation-curable inks including hot melt inks and liquid inks.
Hot melt inks are solid at room temperature and liquid at temperatures above room temperature. Hot melt inks can be used, for example, in digital to print methods. During printing, the ink is heated until it becomes liquid, and is then ejected through a printhead onto a substrate. The ink then solidifies on the substrate. Liquid inks are generally of low viscosity and can be used, for example, in ink jet printing.
UV curing or UV drying inks can have a low solvent content or be solvent free. Upon irradiation, the inks can cure relatively rapidly on a substrate, and the substrate can be promptly further processed.